fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Edge Kisaragi
Edge Kisaragi (端・キサラギ End Kisaragi), born Edward Kisaragi, is a Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. Appearance Edge’s most prominent feature is his long spiky silver hair with bangs that jut in the direction behind him and bangs that frame his face. He has cold, gray eyes, pale skin, and his body is toned and muscular. Popular with many women, Edge is ranked one of the top mages you want as your boyfriend. Edge also has a scar on his back that is rarely seen, caused from being tortured in his childhood. His member stamp is located on his back, silver in color, which covers his scar. Unlike almost all other characters, Edge does not consistently wear the same type of clothing, though he is often seen wearing the colors white, black, or grey. His clothes often have a “sleek” look and based on popular men’s fashion trends. Personality Edge has a straightforward and aloof nature, and is often seen as intimidating by others, yet he is a fiercely protective friend. He often tells others things directly yet he is not one to pick fights. When faced with hostility, he will not strike back without good reason. However, he doesn’t hold grudges, except those who’ve done truly horrible things to him. He is also shown to be a very brave person, willing to defend his allies at any cost, even with deadly injuries. This bravery is shown multiple times in the series. Edge has great pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. He is not afraid to defend the name of Fairy Tail against others, willing to fight them to prove a point. Throughout the years, he has developed a keen and strategic mind in battle. This is shown often as he analyzes his opponents to create a strategy to defeat them. However, despite Edge’s attitude, he is shown to be a humorous person, often cracking jokes in the guild. He also shows a passion for fashion, often appearing on the cover of magazines in Magnolia and has a large closet in his home. He is a loyal friend, refusing to join his old family and stay with Fairy Tail to fight them. It is also shown many times he has a prankster side to him, often trying to scare fellow guild members. History Hades commanded Grimoire Heart to gather seven orphans with powerful magic power to become of the greatest fighters of the guild. Edge was one of them,and these children would eventually become the Seven Kin of Purgatory. For the next few years, Hades each taught the children a branch of Lost Magic. Each child became one of Hades’s adopted children. He considered Edge a prodigy, mastering the magic within a year. During this time, Edge was Hades’s favorite child, and they shared a strong bond. Eventually, at the age of 11, the Grimoire Heart ship was ambushed by a rival magic guild. Although Grimoire Heart defeated them easily, Edge was kidnapped by their leader. Held hostage and tortured, it was during this time he realized the maliciousness of Grimoire Heart, thus he decided to not return to them. After a week as a hostage, Edge used his magic to escape, overwhelming his captors. He then wandered across Fiore for a month, eventually coming across Fairy Tail. He was then taken in as a member. During his early years in Fairy Tail, he was often the peacemaker of the group, breaking fights between Erza and Mirajane, and Natsu and Gray, and often played with Happy. Synopsis Macao arc Edge first appears when he runs into Natsu and Lucy Heartfilia after rescuing Macao. He introduces himself to Lucy, who is excited about meeting him, after reading about him in Sorcerer Magazine. He then goes to report their success to Makarov, as Macao reunites with his son, Romeo. Lullaby arc Edge breaks another fight between Gray and Natsu, and learns from Loke that Erza will return. Later, he volunteers to go on a mission with Natsu and Erza. On the train ride, he demonstrates Lucy his magic abilities, briefly transforming into his Wicked Warrior form. When they get off the train, they continue to discuss what to do on their mission, however, the forgot Natsu on the train. As they are reunited, they learn from Natsu that he met a member of the Eisenwald Guild, Kageyama. They later learn that he had in his possession the Lullaby. With this new revelation, they rushed to the train station. There Edge explains his resolve. Eisenwald takes over the train station and the six of them force their way inside, quickly fighting them. However, Erigor flees the scene with Edge, Gray, and Natsu in hot pursuit. The three split up and Edge runs into Karacka. While the two fight, Edge learns about Eisenwald’s plans. Karacka boasts about his abilities as an assassin, but Edge defeats him easily with his magical prowess. He is then trapped with Team Natsu in a wind wall, but freed by Lucy’s Celestial Spirit Virgo. They then ride a Magic Four-Wheeler to find Natsu and stop Erigor. However, Natsu has already defeated him. Kageyama then leads off with Lullaby to kill all the guild masters. When Edge arrives, he witnesses Makarov attempting to persuade Kageyama to not use the Lullaby’s magic. Suddenly, the flute begins to speak and turns into its true form. Quickly, Edge springs into action with Erza, Natsu, and Gray. He goes on offense and attacks the monster with his Wicked Warrior form. With their powers combined, they defeat Lullaby. However, Edge and the others destroy the Guild House during the battle, prompting them and Makarov to flee the scene. After returning, Lucy finds Edge and Gray in her apartment, much to her surprise. He then reminds her with Gray that Natsu and Erza’s fight is about to begin. He is later shocked to find out Erza being arrested by the Magic Council, and attempts to rescue her with Natsu, but Makarov refuses to let him do so. Galuna Island arc After Natsu, Lucy, and Gray go to Galuna Island, Edge and Erza goes after them to stop their dangerous mission and return them to Fairy Tail. However, Edge then separates from Erza to find the group on his own. He then reunites with them in the forest, attempting to take them back. However, he changes his heart and lets them continue the mission as they have already made much progress. In the cavern, they discover the demon Deliora and the mages Yuka Suzuki, Sherry Blendi, and Toby Horhorta. Gray explains to them the origins of Deliora. They decide to wait for the moon to see its involvement with the demon. Lucy summons her Celestial Spirit Lyra to pass time. When night arrives, they discover the moonlight hitting Deliora via Moon Drip, allowing the ice to melt. As they hide, Lyon Bastia orders the mages to obliterate the village, angering Edge. Enraged by Lyon’s orders, Natsu and Gray attack him. He witnesses their battle, and after Natsu battles, Edge does so as well. While battling, Lyon explains Gray’s origins and surprises Edge, launching a sneak attack. However, Edge dodges it, and Gray fights in his place. He carries Natsu and Gray back to the village. The village is attacked by Lyon’s mages, and Edge, Lucy, and Natsu are confronted by Sherry, Yuka, and Toby. Lucy fights Angelica and Sherry, while Natsu and Edge fight Yuka and Toby, winning successfully. The next day, Erza reunites with them, albeit mad at Edge for leaving her. They later return to the temple. He assists Natsu by trying to tilt the temple for the moonlight to not reach Deliora. However, Zalty changes the position with his Arc of Time magic. Sensing something about Zalty, Edge chases after him, resulting in a fight. Zalty senses something about Edge as well, and taunts him throughout the fight. Eventually their fight leads to cavern, where Edge defeats Zalty. Before he escapes, Edge asks how Zalty learned his magic, but he quickly leaves, confusing Edge. However, the revival of Deliora is complete. However, it is the revealed that Deliora had been dead long ago. With Erza’s help, they realize the ritual wasn’t related to the villager’s demonic transformations, but the excessive Moon Drip magic causing amnesia to the villagers, when they were in truth real demons. Phantom Lord arc Edge and the others return from Galuna Island, only to discover that the guild was attacked by Phantom Lord. Edge attempts to persuade the master for them to fight back, but he disagrees. Edge and the others then surprise Lucy when she finds them in their apartment, Erza stating that they must stay together in dangerous times like this. It is later discovered that Team Shadow Gear was brutally defeated by Gajeel Redfox, prompting Makarov to declare war on Phantom Lord. He then rushes to Phantom Lord’s guild and attack their members with the rest of Fairy Tail. After putting up a hard battle, they are forced to retreat after Makarov loses his magic to Jose Porla. Back at the guild, Edge and the others are surprised at the revelation of Lucy’s past and comfort her while she is depressed. Then, Edge senses the guild shaking and rush outside to see the commotion. The Phantom Lord Guild walks towards them on its six legs and attacks with its Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter. Erza is barely able to block the attack, suffering major injuries, leaving her unable to fight. Jose warns them another attack will be fired unless Lucy is given to them. Angered, Edge goes to the building, but as he is about to destroy the cannon, he is confronted by Totomaru, a member of the Element 4. Because of Totomaru’s control of fire, he sets the whole area on fire, using his magic to his advantage. Distraught, Edge continues on and avoids the different flames. Jose then turns the walking building into a giant mage, surprising Edge and tipping him over. As Totomaru is going to use his Rainbow Fire, Edge strikes him in his small opening as he explains its properties after analyzing the fire. After defeating him, Edge leaves to find Jose. After Erza, Gray, and Elfman fight Jose, Edge appears to fight him. Jose creates multiple illusions of himself and summons his Shade minions to attack. Throughout the fight, Jose taunts Edge, reminding him of his past as a former member of a Dark Guild, angering Edge even further. As Jose is about to kill him, Makarov appears to save him, and leaves with Gray, Mirajane, Erza, and Elfman. After Phantom Lord’s defeat, he helps rebuild the guild with the others. He helps by using his demon magic and carrying around the wooden beams himself. There he notices Juvia spying on Gray, but ignores it. He witnesses Loke give Lucy back her keys, and then together with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy, but find out she went back home. They rush to her home and are relieved to find out she was only going to visit her mother’s grave. They reunite and return to the guild. A few days later, after the guild is accepting job requests again, Team Natsu becomes official and decide to take their first mission as an official team. When doing the request, they manage to destroy half a road however. Loke arc Noticing Lucy is having money troubles, he goes on a mission with Team Natsu to help a troubled theater. There, they become actors for a play. He plays a handsome knight. Because of their destructiveness, the play is apparently ruined, but, it becomes a major success, forcing them to be kept there for a week, doing three performances a day. They also go on another job and come across Loke swiftly completing it. They then decide to stay the night at Balsam Town. There they have a pillow fight, with Edge emerging first place. Natsu and Gray accuse Edge of cheating, with Lucy silencing the two. Later, he helps the others find Loke when he was found missing from the guild, searching all around Magnolia Town asking civilians if they have seen him. Tower of Heaven arc Shocked by the realization that Loke is a Celestial Spirit, he is explained to by Lucy that Loke is in reality Leo the Lion. Loke then gives the five of them, as well as Erza. Tickets to an expensive resort. After having a day of fun and relaxation with the others, Edge then goes to the casino, playing craps. Later, he is attacked by Shô. Sho attempts to trap him in a card, but he later shifts his priorities to Erza, kidnapping her and trapping others in the casino in cards, but Edge escapes this fate by hiding in the shadows. With Erza and Happy kidnapped, the team and Juvia go to the Tower of Heaven, with the help of Natsu’s superhuman smell. There they get through the tower’s guards and find Erza who explains her past to them. After Erza is done finishing her story, Simon and Sho appear and join them to stop Jellal Fernandes. Sho then traps Erza in one of his cards to protect her and runs off, deciding to fight Jellal himself. Edge then leaves them to follow Sho and rescue Erza, leaving Gray, Juvia, and Lucy to find Natsu. As Erza is about be killed by Ikaruga, a member of Trinity Raven, Edge deflects her blow. Edge releases Erza from the card, and tells her she should go fight Jellal, while he fights Ikaruga. The two then fight each other head on. He goes into his Lord of All Waters form to manipulate the surrounding sea. She then activates Garuda Flame, and Edge gives water to his spear to negate it. He is then slammed to the wall and falls. He then switches to his Fallen Angel form for flight. Filled with resolve to save his comrades, Edge channels all his magical energy and lets it out in one giant blast of light and darkness on Ikaruga, defeating her. Suffering injuries, Edge collapses and Sho carries him out of the tower. They then flee the island with Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Wally, and Millianna, and watch as Etherion strikes the tower. Thinking Erza and Natsu are dead, they are greatly relieved when they arrive. They then recover in a hotel, and he sets off fireworks in farewell to their previous enemies. Fighting Festival arc When they return to the guild, they find it fully reconstructed and Cana shows them around. They are startled with the introduction of two new members of the guild: Juvia and Gajeel Redfox. Mirajane sings a soothing song, but soon the guild erupts into a fight. Later, a reporter from Sorcerer Magazine comes to interview the Fairy Tail members. He wears his most stylish clothes for the interview and the interviewer is thrilled to interview him. Later, he goes to Sorcerer Magazine headquarters to see if they made his interview look good, concerned if they make any mistakes. He then hosts the “Miss Fairy Tail” pageant, where he introduced all the contestants. Evergreen then surprises him as she turns all the girls to stone. Laxus Dreyar, along with the Thunder God Tribe, his bodyguards, force all Fairy Tail members to fight one another, threatening to kill the girls unless everyone joined in. The Fairy Tail members then rush out and the battle begins, with Edge attempting to find Laxus and defeat him. Later, Laxus threatens to destroy the town by activating his Hall of Thunder, in response to his hostages being freed by Erza. Edge then sees Freed battle Cana and Elfman. Mirajane attempts to stop Freed but he continues to torture Elfman, causing Mirajane’s powers to awaken and her to battle Freed. She overpowers him, but then sees the sight of Elfman’s injuries, then remembering Lisanna’s supposed death, and she reverts back to her human form. As Freed is about to strike Mirajane with his sword, Edge stops the blow, and states he will fight him. Freed then transforms into his own demonic form, and swordfights with Edge. His strength slightly overwhelms Edge, so he rushes far away to avoid him, attempting to avoid the runes. Freed then uses his powers to torture Edge, causing him severe injuries. With no other choice, Edge channels all his magic, giving him an extremely large increase in strength and speed. He then attacks Freed with Oblivion, ending the fight. Mirajane then tells Freed they are all friends, and that they shouldn’t fight. He then cries, and they reconcile. After the fight, Edge, Erza, and Natsu find Laxus and Mystogan fighting in the Cathedral, and they are shocked to see the true face of Mystogan, exactly like Jellal’s. Natsu then tries to stop Laxus, while Edge and Era go to destroy the Thunder Palace to protect the people of Magnolia. They then destroy all the Thunder Lacrima, with Edge taking out 20. The festival then continues after the Fighting Festival. Edge is seen performing transforming into his Fallen Angel form, creating ribbons of light and darkness on his own float, while a group of seven mysterious people watch, with one of them commenting “It’s been a long time." Oración Seis arc As Lucy is short on payment for her rent, Team Natsu help by taking jobs as waiters and waitresses in a Magical restaurant. There, many of the girls ogle at Edge. They return to the guild to find a drawing of the various pieces of the Dark Guilds and the strength of the Balam Alliance, with Edge being very curious about the current state of Grimoire Heart. Makarov then chooses Team Natsu to fight Oración Seis. There at the meeting place, they meet Blue Pegasus's delegates The Trimens. They are not impressed by the womanizers, and soon, they meet Lamia Scale's delegates, their two old foes Lyon and Sherry, and Jura Neekis, one of the Ten Wizard Saints. However, they are even more surprised when they find Cait Shelter's delegate to be Wendy Marvell, a young girl. Her talking cat, Carla, explains to them that despite Wendy’s age, she is a powerful mage. As they try to find the Oracion Seis, they discover each other, and a battle ensues. There Edge battles Hoteye, causing powerful explosions with the clash of earth and dark energy. About to die from lack of oxygen in Hoteye’s earth trap, Jura rescues them. There they discover that Erza has been poisoned, arguing about how to handle the situation. Carla, however, reveals Wendy knows Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and her healing magic would fix the problem. But to rescue her, they have to work together. Edge goes with Gray, Natsu, and Carla to explore the area. They then talk about Wendy’s Dragon Slayer Magic before being ambushed by the Naked Mummy Guild, a dark guild under Oracion Seis. While they fight, Carla examines the situation. After the guild is defeated, they interrogate the members about the Oracion Seis’s hideout. As Gray battles Racer, they continue on and arrive at the hideout. There they realize Jellal has been revived, and they take Natsu back to Wendy to heal her. But as they travel back, Hoteye ambushes them, but Edge stays back. Hoteye then states that the power of darkness and earth create a very dangerous combination. Hoteye then asks who is stronger, but Edge states they soon will find out. He then states that the rich always win, but Edge then strikes. The two battle fiercely, with Edge gaining a slight advantage, eventually defeating him. As Hoteye is about to retaliate, a pillar of light from Nirvana, causing Hoteye to suddenly become kind and not aggressive, much to Edge’s confusion and bewilderment. Hoteye then reveals he was obsessed with money due to searching for his lost younger brother, and Edge comforts him. Hoteye then reveals the light came from Nirvana. Worried, Edge races to where the light appeared, with Hoteye trying to catch up with him. He then runs into Natsu and Lucy, where she is fighting Angel. Lucy eventually wins, but the rapids drag her and Natsu down the river. He then catches up to them after being attacked by Sherry due to her murderous thoughts caused by Nirvana. Gray then holds her down, reverting her back to normal. They are then caught up in the activation of the second stage of Nirvana; they are later seen climbing up its leg. When Edge, Lucy, and Gray finally arrive in Nirvana’s capital, they meet up with Jura, who explains Nirvana was created by the race Nirvit for peace. Midnight then shows up to kill them, exhibiting his incredible abilities. Hoteye then shows up, giving them a chance to escape, saying he will defeat Midnight. Eventually they catch up to Brain who is dragging Natsu away. He reveals his plan to turn Natsu into a member of the Oracion Seis and his first target is Cait Shelter. Edge plans to attack Brain, but Jura interferes, demanding to know why Brain is attacking Wendy’s guild. Brain is easily defeated by Jura. Wendy and Carla come to heal them. They then realize that after Brain is defeated Nirvana did not stop. Edge comforts Wendy from losing hope. Hoteye later tells them Midnight is below them and his defeat will stop Nirvana. They later fall into Brain’s trap, but are saved by Jura, who is damaged and falls unconscious. Klodoa later tells them of their plan to destroy Cait Shelter to prevent Nirvana from being resealed. After Midnight is defeated, Brain’s split personality Zero arrives. Immensely powerful, he easily defeats them. Nirvana arrives at Cait Shelter and it attacks. However, its powerful blast is stopped by the Magic Bomber - Christina. Hibiki later telepathically tells them to defeat Nirvana they must destroy the six Lacrima crystals in their legs. The other alliance members call on them to get up and they comply. Using the map Hibiki downloaded into their heads, they decide which Lacrima to destroy. Happy reminds them that whoever finds Zero must defeat him by themselves. Edge destroys one of the six Lacrima while Natsu defeats Brain, stopping Nirvana. Everyone is reunited but the New Magic Council’s law enforcer Rahal shows up to arrest Hoteye and Jellal. Rahal is intimidated by Edge, but stays strict to the rules. As Jellal and Hoteye willingly give themselves up, Natsu attacks the Council to try and bring Jellal back for Erza. Edge and everyone else soon join in while Erza and Jellal look on painfully. As the Council fights back, threatening to arrest every Mage rebelling, Erza tells everyone to stop. The two are then taken away as everyone looks on sadly. Back at Cait Shelter, they learn about the secret of Cait Shelter. He then comforts Erza with Wendy when she finds out Cait Shelter was just an illusion. They then invite Wendy to join Fairy Tail. They later sail back home. Edolas arc Edge returns to the guild and they celebrate Wendy and Carla’s induction into Fairy Tail. A few days later, Gildarts, Fairy Tail’s strongest mage under Makarov, returns from his quest. When Gildarts explains he failed the job, Edge is not surprised, stating that he is lucky to be alive. Gray and the rest of Magnolia are sucked into Edolas by Anima. Edge reappears with Gray and Erza as Erza Knightwalker is about to kill Happy. There he sees his counterpart Edge Geraldine. There he declares Geraldine an enemy of Fairy Tail. Seeing Geraldine about to strike Erza, he transforms into his Black Knight form to defend her. Geraldine then flees after realizing his counterpart’s power, preparing for their battle. Scarlet then orders them to carry on without her. They then interrogate the soldiers to find where their companions are. They then free Lucy and go to the Dragon Slayers. When running, Edge and Gray reveal that the Lacrima in the center of the Capitol trapped them, and Gajeel released them, as Dragon Slayer Magic is able to release them. He then gave them X-Balls so they can use magic in Edolas. Edge then asks Happy to help Gajeel and release their companions near Extalia. They then find Natsu and Wendy unconscious. Edge and Gray then feed them X-Balls. Wendy awakes and Natsu goes to stop Faust's plan. Wendy then explains to them the Royal Army is trying to use the Giant Lacrima as a bomb to destroy Extalia. Natsu runs back to them after seeing Erza Scarlet and Knightwalker battle. Edge clears up Natsu’s confusion, explaining how they showed up. The group splits up: Edge going by himself to search the castle. In the castle, Edge looks for the King. Along the way he encounters Faust’s Royal Guard, including his Edolas counterpart Edge Geraldine. He quickly dispatches of the guards. As he is about to fight Geraldine, he reveals his weapon, the Beast Blade. An illusion weapon, Edge transforms into his Fallen Angel form to combat it. However, the weapon’s illusions prove to be very powerful. Geraldine later creates three illusionary clones of himself. Edge then transforms into Lycanthrope to destroy these clones. Giant monsters are then summoned to fight him. They attack Edge and cause him great illusionary pain. He then transforms into Unrighteous Spirit to break the illusion. However, Geraldine later escapes. Edge later watches as Erza poses as Knightwalker and pretends to capture Natsu and Gray. He then follows them to the Dragon Chain Cannon room. She later holds her sword at Faust’s throat and reveals her identity and plan. She then threatens them to fire at the Lacrima or she will kill Faust. Lucy then arrives with Coco on a Legion to take everyone to Extalia. The Exceed later come to help them and Mystogan explains he has sent the Lacrima back to Earth Land and revert everyone back to normal. He reveals himself as the Prince of Edolas who Pantherlily saved many years ago. While helping the Exceed escape the Royal Army, they are ambushed by Erza Knightwalker and her forces, including Geraldine. Edge takes the responsibility of fighting his counterpart. The two fight tactically, attempting to predict the other’s next move. Geraldine summons more powerful illusions this time, creating terrifying beasts and excruciating pain. He then transforms into his Berserker form and with sheer willpower, he breaks the illusion. As he is about to kill Geraldine, Edge stops and reverts back to his human form. Edge tells Geraldine that it is stupid how they are both the same person fighting one another and compares it to an internal conflict. They both have the same kindness inside of them. The two then collapse from exhaustion. The Reverse-Anima then activates and takes Edge away from Edolas. The two say their farewells and Edge closes his eyes, happy and at peace. After returning he is surprised that the Exceeds have arrived at Earth Land. After hearing their story, Edge’s hostility to them is gone. The Exceeds then decide to find their lost eggs and bid farewell to Fairy Tail. However, when the Exceeds leave, they are surprised when a shrunken Pantherlily finds a captured Lisanna. However, Lisanna reveals she was never dead and that she is the Earth Land Lisanna. Edge and the others reunite Lisanna with her siblings. Tenrou Island arc Back at Fairy Tail, everyone celebrates the return of Lisanna. Even Edge becomes intoxicated and drunkenly celebrates with the rest of the guild. Once recovered, he breaks up a brawl between Natsu and Gajeel. Later, Edge is by Makarov’s side for the announcing of the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial . Edge states that Natsu has a very high chance this year. After the rules are explained, it is revealed Edge will be participating along with Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts. Their main roles in the trial are to attempt to hinder the selected teams in some way. After the participants get to Tenrou Island, Makarov tells them there will be eight paths in which seven of them will result in battles. Edge battles both Wendy and Mest. Although they put up a courageous fight, Edge easily defeats them. When the first part of the trial is over, Edge, along with the other S-Class mages and those who lost their fights, make camp and rest. Edge wonders where Wendy and Mest are after defeating them. Edge wanders the forest, looking for Gajeel. He later sees Levy carrying him and finds out that he defeated both Kawazu and Yomazu. Levy tells him that they are members of Grimoire Heart. Edge immediately becomes shocked by this revelation, with Levy noticing and asking what is wrong. He states it is nothing, and they see the warning flare signal sent by Erza. Realizing the seriousness of the situation, he leaves Levy and runs off to the woods to find his former comrades. As he goes to look, Grimoire Heart members surround Edge. Prepared to fight, he easily dispatches of them. He then continues on into the path, eventually running into Rustyrose. He sees Elfman and Evergreen unconscious, defeated, greatly angering him. Rustyrose then smiles at Edge, stating it has been a very long time. Rustyrose starts off by speaking to Edge, asking him why he has not returned all these years. He states that he would not return to being a demon, stating himself to now be a fairy. Rustyrose laughs, stating the 90% of the population unable to survive in the Ultimate Magic World do not deserve to live. He then procceeds to summon Belcusas the Thunderclap. Its powerful strength and durability proves to be a great hindrance to Edge. He transforms into his Unrighteous Spirit form to take advantage of its slow agility. As he fights it Rustyrose taunts Edge, stating him to be too weak to be a part of Grimoire Heart and calls him a coward for leaving them. Magic and Abilities Arc of the Demon '(悪魔の弧 ''Akuma No Ko): Edge uses Arc of the Demon, a type of Lost Magic where the user uses their body as a vessel of mythological creatures harnessed inside his body. Said to be a combination of Seith Magic and Take Over, Edge is noted for his ability to control the demons and the only known mage in the world who is able to use this type of magic. His prowess with it is well known throughout Fiore and has made him famous, even being feared by Dark Guilds. *'''Wicked Warrior (不正勇士 Fusei Yuushi): Edge becomes a demon, gaining a black leather jacket, black shirt underneath, black jeans, claws, and gray eagle wings, and metal boots. He gains two twin pistols for weapons. **'Weak Durability': In this form, Edge's defenses become notably frailer, trading offense for defense. **'Enhanced Agility': In this form, Edge can move at extremely quick speeds. **'Guns Magic': This magic gives Edge the ability to shoot variations of black magic pistols with great proficiency. ***'Meteor Cannon' (隕石大砲 Inseki Taihou): Edge shoots small bullets of darkness at a rapid rate. ***'Death Cannon' (死大砲 Shi Taihou): Edge charges his gun, then shooting a tremendous shot of dark energy. *'Black Knight' (黒い騎士 Kuroi Kishi): Edge becomes a demonic knight, gaining dark armor with black cloth, shoulder guards, and his face covered with a headpiece with three points and a visor lining. His weapon is a large claymore, however, his ability suffers greatly. **'Enhanced Defense': In this form, Edge’s defense increases by a large margin, able to survive powerful blasts and explosions unscathed. **'Soul Eater '(魂食べる人''Tamashii Taberu Hito''): Edge is surrounded by a dark area. During this state, his attack power is increased but at the cost of his life for every hit. * Lord of All Waters '(すべての水域の君主 ''Subete No Suiiki No Kunshu): Edge becomes the sea serpent Leviathan, its powers harnessed in Edge's body. He gains armor and a spear from the sea adorned with jewels that gives him the appearance of a warrior from Atlantis. His eyes become fish-like, and his skin blue. **Water Magic: As a sea monster, it gives Edge the ability to control water. ***'Leviathan’s Spear '(リバイアサン槍 Ribaiasan Yari): Edge creates a spear of water and shoots it at the enemy. ***'''Water Jets: Edge is able to surround himself in a water jet to increase his speed. * Fallen Angel '(堕落天使 ''Daraku Tenshi): Edge becomes a fallen angel, his hair becoming white and gaining a wing of darkness, and a wing of light, and wearing a white button up shirt with gray jeans. His weapon in this form is an Archangel Blade, an powerful holy blade. **'''Flight: With wings, this form gives Edge the ability to fly. **'Light Magic': As a fallen angel, Edge can manipulate light magic. ***'Angel’s Shield' (天使シールド Tenshi Shīrudo): Edge creates a powerful shield of light magic. **'Darkness Magic': Edge is able to use darkness magic. ***'Lucifer Blade' (明けの明星葉 A''ke No Myoujou Ha''): Edge surrounds his blade in Darkness, enhancing its deadliness. ***'Paradise Lost' (失楽園 Shitsu Rakuen): Edge creates a giant blast of raw dark energy. **'Ultimate Sacrifice' (最終犠牲 Saishuu Gisei): Edge's most powerful spell in this form, he traps the target in an orb of light and darkness, causing massive damage. * Berserker '(バーサーカー ''Bāsākā): Edge becomes a berserk warrior, with an x-shaped scar on his face, a black coat, blue hair, and yellow eyes. In this form, his weapon is a blue claymore. Only usable when the moon is out, Edge dislikes using this form, as he becomes uncontrollable and wild. **'''Enhanced Strength: Edge becomes very powerful in this form, able to break through boulders and shields with his claymore. ***'Shockwaves': In his Berserk form, he has enough strength to create powerful shockwaves with each hit from his claymore. **'Lunar Magic': His unique ability, Edge can absorb power from the moon and use it. ***'Berserk Form': Edge's appearance turns bestial, gaining fangs and manic eyes. He becomes berserk, becoming mad and unpredictable, rushing towards enemies and continuously attacking them. **'Fire Magic': Edge can use blue flames in conjunction with his claymore. ***'Blue Flames': When throwing or swinging his claymore, Edge leaves a wake of blue flames. *'Unrighteous Spirit' (不正精神 Fusei Seishin): Edge becomes a Rakshasa, gaining red armor with two red horns on his forehead and dark pink ridges around his body. His hair becomes long and dark blue and he dons a dark sash around his waist with a horn sticking out. His weapon are two traditional Indian swords. **'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': In this form Edge can fight with swords on par with Freed Justine. His slashes have been shown to be accurate and deadly. **'Enhanced Agility': This form allows Edge to run at extremely quick speeds, as far as going through a forest in a matter of minutes. **'Expert Acrobat': When in this form Edge can perform multiple acrobatic feats such as jumping high heights or balancing himself on a toe. **'Illusion Magic': Edge can give the target illusions of being engulfed in flames or rotting. **'Possession Magic': In this form, Edge has the power to enter and control a weak-willed person's mind. **'Transformation': Edge can use Transformation to the intermediate level, changing his appearance and clothes. *'Lycanthrope' (狼憑き Ookami Hyō Ki): Edge becomes a werewolf, gaining the head and grey fur of a wolf. His body stays somewhat humanoid, but he gains a tail and claws on wolf-like feet and hands. He wears leather armor on his torso and his hands. **'Enhanced Senses': In this form, Edge’s smell, hearing, and sight are increased to the level of a wolf. **'Enhanced Speed': Edge is able to run extremely quick distances. **'Enhanced Strength': Edge’s strength increases to the point where he can destroy shields and pierce armor with his claws. * Pantheon '(パンテオン ''Panteon): Edge becomes a titan, donning gray Spartan armor, red medal, Greek golden headgear with a matching shield, brown leg-gear and sandals, a ragged cape, and a steel spear. His eyes become notably larger and red. Doubling in size, his speed and coordination suffers, as Edge is not used to this form. **'''Immense Strength: This form gives Edge incredible raw strength, able to smash through walls with little effort and throw giant boulders large distances from him at enemies. He can lift a extremely large amount of weight and break through magic shields. * Frenzied Swordsman (熱狂的な剣客 Nekkyouteki Na Tsurugi Kyaku): Edge becomes a giant samurai, gaining gray skin, intricate red armor, two horns, gray plume on the top of his helmet, gray clothes with golden insignias on his horns and forearms, pure white eyes, and a single red line down his face. He carries a katana on each of his six arms. **'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': In this form, Edge becomes a master swordsman, dealing out many attacks at a time with his six arms, overwhelming the target. His six arms make his attacks very unpredictable. **'Sword Magic': Edge is able to use his swords for different attacks. ***'Kotetsu': Edge slashes the opponent in a reverse-delta formation of purple energy. ***'Amakuni': Edge's six swords rotate around in a circle around him. They then go in different directions, targetting all enemies around him. * Monkey King '(悟空 ''Satoru Sora): Edge turns into Sun Wukong, the character of the classical epic Journey to the West. Edge dons reddish-brown armor, headgear, gaining monkey features such as a tail and fur, and using a classic Chinese staff. **'''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Edge becomes a master hand-to-hand combatant, using incredible agility in combination with acrobatic skills to fight enemies with high-level kung fu. **'Enhanced Reflexes': In this form Edge gains tremendous reflexes, agility, and speed. He is able to balance himself on one hand and dodge a barrage of spells. He is even able to go up walls with quick speed, even when injured on his leg. **'Cloud Magic': Edge is able to use low level cloud magic, manipulating nimbus clouds, ***'Nimbus Strike' (雰囲気ストライキ Funiki Satoraiki): Edge sends a barrage of clouds at the target. **'Skin Magic': A signature ability, Edge can turn his skin into different properties, giving him more strength and durability or lava properties. ***'Stone Skin '(石の皮膚 Ishi No Hifu): Edge turns his skin into stone, increasing his defense. ***'Magma Skin' (マグマ皮膚 Maguma Hifu): Edge turns his skin into magma, greatly burning those who come in contact with his skin. Expert Weapon Specialist: Edge has displayed high skill in wielding the variety of weapons given to him in his demon form, especially with bladed weapons. He is also deadly with a claymore and spear, throwing it with deadly accuracy. In multiple forms his already high proficiency with the weapon is increased further. Keen Intellect: Multiple times Edge has proven himself to be intelligent in knowledge of the Magic world, especially having knowledge on different types of magic. He is also very tactical in battle, figuring out opponent’s weaknesses and changing his forms to suit the situation. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and a user of a Lost Magic, Edge has a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout battles he is able to use many powerful attacks without getting tired. He was also able to exert his magic in the form of raw energy to destroy the area around him. When exerted, his magic is the color of dark gray. Major Battles *Edge Kisaragi vs. Karacka = WON *With Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray vs. Lullaby = WON *With Natsu Dragneel vs. Yuka Suzuki & Toby = WON *Edge Kisaragi vs. Zalty (Ultear Milkovich) = WON *Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord = LOST *Edge Kisaragi vs. Totomaru = WON *Edge Kisaragi vs. Jose Porla = INTERFERED *Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal = LOST *With Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, & Juvia Lockser vs. Tower of Heaven Guards = WON *Edge Kisaragi vs. Ikaruga = WON *Edge Kisaragi vs. Laxus Dreyar = LOST *With Light Team vs. Oracion Seis = LOST *Edge Kisaragi vs. Dark Unicorn = WON *Edge Kisaragi vs. Hoteye = WON *Edge Kisaragi vs. Daphne’s Lizardmen = WON *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne’s Lizardmen & Dragonoid = WON *Team Natsu vs. Blizzardvern = WON *Edge Kisaragi vs. Edge Geraldine = DRAW *Edge Kisaragi vs. Edge Geraldine: Rematch = WON *Edge Kisaragi vs. Mest Gryder & Wendy Marvell = WON *Edge Kisaragi vs. Rustyrose = WON *Edge Kisaragi vs. Hades = LOST *With Wendy Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades = WON *Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia = LOST *Team Fairy Tail vs. Grand Magic Game Participants = WON *Edge Kisaragi vs. Bacchus = WON Trivia *Edge was originally intended to be a ninja-like character, hence his surname Kisaragi. *Edge's appearance is based off Noctis Lucis Caelum of Final Fantasy Versus XIII. *It has been implied Edge may become a member of the Ten Wizard Saints in the future. *Credits to all the artists of the images in this article! Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Former Dark Mage